


The heart wants what the heart wants

by Lokichoki



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, I don’t know what this is, I need comfort because of infinity war, I say the terrible title too many times and I’m sorry, If you don’t ship stucky than leave, Im too fat already, I’m terrible at titles, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Sebastian Stan told me to write instead of eat my feelings, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve’s Mom isn’t dead, The kiss is really delayed (I’m sorry), They're all Romanian because of Sebastian Stan, Updates on Saturday, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, all the kids are depressed sausages, everyone has their powers, get help, i made Loki Wanda and Bucky siblings because I can, i wrote a part of this at 2 am, shuri is a plot device I swear, steve saves buckys life this time around, thank goodness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokichoki/pseuds/Lokichoki
Summary: The heart wants what the heart wants.And it will stop at nothing to get it.In which Steve Rogers is a citizen of Romania, and Bucky is one of the Princes. Steve saves Buckys life when he gets into an accident outside of his house, and Bucky and Steve fall in love with each other. Bucky is being pressured into finding a princess to settle down with, but he wants to find a prince. Steve knows what he wants, and his brain is sure that he can’t get it. But, the heart wants what it wants, as his mother would say. Steve ventures to the capital city to learn at an art school and work for the palace, in hopes he can find Bucky. Wanda, Loki and Bucky who stick together through thick and thin face a conflict when a ball is thrown in their honor. Old enemies return, and they’re not ready. What will happen next? I don’t know yet I didn’t get that far.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what’s going on.

 

     The great country of Romania is usually very busy, so many people in the palaces working their butts off, it can be stressful. Really stressful, especially when you’re James Buchanan Barnes. His mom was always pushing him to be the best prince he can, and he tried! His dad wanted him in the eye of the people, so he was! But he was so tired. When he wasn’t doing something for the country, he played with his Nintendo switch or had the tailor make him ballgowns. He also enjoyed Disney movies. The classics were his favorite. Bucky would relate to them in many ways, actually. There was always a struggle with being a princess, just like a prince. Sometimes, Bucky wishes he could be a princess. Most guys don’t want to save a prince. Face it, a gay prince movie? Why would disney want that? Why would anyone want a gay prince? That’s why bucky always had to hide his feelings. When bucky really couldn’t take the palace, he’d drive all night to the seaside to just look at the ocean at night. God, was it beautiful. Bucky felt extremely pressured tonight, so he went down to the parking garage beneath the castle, and hopped into a silver car. Bucky loved how the colors of silver and gold shone at night. He didn’t like his gold car, it was too showy. Silver is the perfect color, it’s simple and elegant. Bucky wishes he were like that. He sighed, put the key in and backed out of the garage. He drove past the gardens of the palace, the servants apartments and the sports areas. Then came the palace gates. He couldn’t go there, no. He had to go through the secret tunnel his grandmother used to sneak to and from the palace to see her lover, a beautiful peasant. Bucky thought it was cheesy, yes. But he also thought it was so romantic, he was “inspired” by her. Bucky turned on the radio once he was out of the tunnel and listened to some chill tunes. He passed the main town and merged into the highway, on his way to the shore. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. It started to rain. Uh oh. Bucky huffed, And sped through the empty road, he was almost at the beach now.

Steve woke up to an awful fright. People running out of their homes in the storm to figure out what all the commotion was. Steve’s mother and siblings all ran out of the house before Steve. People were screaming and shouting over the thunder. Steve put on his London sweatshirt and ran outside as well. A beautiful car, as silver as the moon was wrecked on the side of the road. “What’s going on?” “They are trying to fish the boy out!” His mother yelled. Steve pushed past the people and to the wreckage. “GET HIM OUT! THE CARS GONNA BLOW!” Steve screamed. He held the car up with his back and brought the boy out. He took out the boys bag, it might be important, and carried him out on his shoulders. The crowd cheered. “Mama, I’m bringing him inside!” Steve said. “What? Ok!” Steve laid him on the couch and put a candle on, as the lights blew out from the storm. “Anya, go through his bag for me please?!” “On it!” Steve ran to get a washcloth for his wounds. “He’s breathing, thank god.” His sister, Mary told him. Steve examined his face. He was gorgeous. He thinks he may have seen him on tv as well, he looked familiar. “His phone’s ok.” Anya said. “Does he have any messages?” Steve said, not looking away from the boys face. “Yes. One is from ‘dear brother’ it says, ‘so I did a thing…’ and there’s another from ‘Wanda’ that says, ‘loki cut my hair, I want you to see!’ And another! ‘Where are you? You’re not in anywhere usual in the castle.’ Steve, I think this is Prince James!” Steve looked at him again. “Yep. It is.”

Bucky’s eyes opened for a moment. His eyes met with icy blue ones. “W-what?”  
“Shh. Prince James! You were in a car accident. You’ll be ok. You need rest. “O-okay. But can I please have a plum, handsome?” Steve blushed. His sisters giggled. “Of course your highness! Sonya! Get Prince James a plum, please!” “Sure ok” she said walking over to wash a plum. “Here, sir.” Sonya yawned. “Thanks, doll.” Bucky said and he took a bite out of his plum. “Water, please?”  
“Could you get him a bottle?” Steve smiled at Anya. “Okay, Stevie!” Bucky looked up and smiled. “Stevie?” He laughed. “Um. Yes. A name my silly sisters use for me. I am Steve Rogers.” Steve stuttered. “Is it ok to call you Stevie?” Bucky looked up. “Yes of course!” He smiled, mentally reminding himself to murder Anya later. She handed him the water and smiled. “Thank you, miss.” He sipped on the water and handed it to Steve. “Is it alright if I don’t finish, Stevie?” He said. “Of course, sir. Should I take you to a clean bed?” Steve couldn’t stop smiling, and neither could bucky. They both thought that the other was gorgeous. The boys had fallen in love. Steve picked bucky off the couch. “I’m sorry if this hurts.” Steve huffed. “You’re strong, Stevie!” Bucky laughed. “Thank you, your majesty.” Steve laughed, carrying Bucky up the stairs. “If I can call you Stevie, then you may call me Bucky.” “Alright, Bucky! Here’s the room!” Steve entered the room with rainbows on the walls and flowers with vines on the ceiling. A beautiful painting of the sky at night text to two watercolors of sunrises faces the front of the room. “You did this, Stevie?” Bucky looked around the room. This was beyond many things in the palace. “You’re magnificent!” He smiled brightly. “Thank you so much, Bucky! I like painting, it helps with my anxiety.” Steve said as he laid Bucky down. “Are you, you know-“ he stuttered. “Gay? Yes. If you have a problem with that, prince or not I-“ “woah! It’s ok, Stevie! I'm gay, too!” Steve’s eyes shot up. “I, uh-“ steve was absolutely shocked. Prince James was gay! He probably had a boyfriend, though. He was a prince. What else was Steve to expect. “Would you like your phone? You got a few messages. But you should get some sleep. We’ll send for someone to collect you in the morning.” “Yes, that would be nice Stevie. Are you going to be sleeping on the couch?” Bucky said, he didn’t want Steve on the floor. “Um actually, my dog, Alice. She sleeps on the couch… I’ll just get a fluffy blanket and a pillow and just sleep on the floor in my sisters’ room.” Steve said, getting up. “Let me get you some blankets. You’ll be more comfortable. The rain makes this room cold and icky.” Steve went to the closet, got out spare blankets and pillows, and brought them to Bucky. “Lift your head, please.” Steve put the pillows beneath Bucky. Admiring his face. He put the blankets over his chiseled body, tucked them in tight and stood up. “Would you like anything else?” Steve said, opening the door. “N-no I’m ok. Thank you so much for everything, Stevie.” Bucky smiled, looking up. “No problem. Sleep well, your highness.” Steve said, getting one last glance at the prince, closing the door. Steve sank against the door, smiling like a fool. He walked into the girls’ room. “Did you kiss him??” Sonya laughed. “N-no! He’s straight, you guys!” Steve said, lying down. “Not my problem.” Anya smiled. “Go to sleep now, Stevie.” Mary sighed, tucking into the sheets. “I’m okay, who wants to play an old English movie?” Steve sighed. “I do!” The girls shot up, Anya put the dvd in the box and the siblings gathered around the small tv screen.

Bucky struggles to sit up, he woke with a panic. Bucky was still in pain from yesterday. The morning glow lit up the room from Steve’s skylight. Bucky threw himself up, groaning in pain. Bucky opened the door, limping down the stairs. Steve was singing along to a song, making some food. “Morning, Stevie!” Bucky beamed. “Morning, Buck. Did you sleep well?” “Yeah, I did actually! Thank you so much for letting me use your bed, Stevie!” “It was my pleasure, your majesty. My mother, Sarah just called for somebody to retrieve you. They should be here soon. In the meantime, I made you breakfast.” Steve handed him a plate. “Thank you so much!” Bucky said, savouring each bite. “It’s absolutely divine. Thank you, Stevie” Bucky smiled, handing Steve his empty plate. “I’m so glad you liked it!” Steve never really liked talking fancy, neither did Bucky. But he was a prince, and he has an image to sustain. Then, the doorbell rang. Steve’s mother ran down the stairs. “It’s nice to meet you, your majesty.” She said, zooming past Steve and Bucky. She opened the door. “Hello, I am Prince Loki, and this is my sister, Wanda.” Wanda waved. “Good morning your majesty’s my name is Sarah. Your brother is right inside.” She smiled, making way for them. “Thank you so much for taking care of my brother.” Wanda smiled, nudging Bucky. “James! Father and mother were so worried! We’re so glad you’re alive!” Loki said, giving Bucky a hug. “I’ll take your bag.” Wanda offered, picking Bucky’s bag up. Steve sisters came down the stairs. All of them were swooning over Wanda. “We must be going now. Our father, the king must be worrying. Thank you so much. Have a very good day.” Loki smiled helping Bucky up. “One minute, thank you so very much Stevie. I really appreciated the help. I will see to it you are greatly rewarded for your kind actions. Thank you.” Bucky smiled warmly, giving him a hug. Steve blushed intensely. “We’ll Be going now. Thank you everyone for your hospitality. Have a good day.” Bucky said, limping out with his siblings. They all got into Wanda’s ruby red car, and vanished.

“Dad’s gonna kill you when you get back.” Wanda said, her eyes on the road “Yeah? Not if I kill myself first.” The rest of the ride was quiet until Loki spoke up. “I hate being royal. I hate the secrets we keep. I hate talking fancy.” He groaned. “But at least we have a place to eat, people who love us, and a roof over our heads.” Bucky said. “One day, we’re sneaking out. Maybe we can go to America? No that’s too far. Italy? No, that’s hard to get Into.” Wanda started. “London! Just for a week” Bucky beamed. “Only if we stop in Paris for a day.” Loki looked to Bucky. “It’s a plan!” Wanda said, taking the exit to the town. “I wanna see that boy again. He was so great.” Bucky sighed, looking out the window. “I assure you brother, you will soon.” Loki smiled at him. “I know you’re in love with him. I know everything.” Wanda looked back at Bucky who choked on air. “Y-you do?!” Bucky said. “A sister always knows.” The Gates opened for the car, and waiting at the main entrance of the palace was none other than the king and queen of Romania. “Oh crap.” Bucky huffed. They got out of the car and gave it to a servant to park. Buckys brother and sister helped him up the stairs. “James-“ his mother started. “I’m sorry Mom, I was just stressed and I wanted to see the ocean. It makes me feel better.” Bucky said, looking to the ground. “We forgive you my son. Remember, there’s an important ball coming up for you and your siblings honor. You must plan for that.” Buckys father said sweetly. “There’s a medic inside for you, James. Rest for a while. Feel better.” His mother smiled. “Thanks, Mom.” Bucky said, walking inside. “My boy, I’ll see you in your quarters when you’re ready.” The medic told Bucky. “Now is fine, sir.” Bucky said, pressing the button on the elevator. The doctor finished examining Bucky, and his parents walked in. “He should be fine your majesties. Have a good day.” The medic said and left the room. “Feel better Bucky.” His Mom smiled. “Have some sleep kiddo. When you wake up, your car will be replaced.” His father said, turning off the light. “Before you go! This boy, he saved my life, Steve Rogers. I want you to give him a big reward for what he did. Please” Bucky said. “Of course, son! Sweet dreams” His mother said and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I haven’t updated in so long so I’m so sorry to the one reader who cares. I write all this down but it’s hard to cut and paste into chapters. I’m not done yet but I will post bellow what I have so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of homophobia and violence but not too much (Sorry)

“Dad’s gonna kill you when you get back.” Wanda said, her eyes on the road “Yeah? Not if I kill myself first.” The rest of the ride was quiet until Loki spoke up. “I hate being royal. I hate the secrets we keep. I hate talking fancy.” He groaned. “But at least we have a place to eat, people who love us, and a roof over our heads.” Bucky said. “One day, we’re sneaking out. Maybe we can go to America? No that’s too far. Italy? No, that’s hard to get Into.” Wanda started. “London! Just for a week” Bucky beamed. “Only if we stop in Paris for a day.” Loki looked to Bucky. “It’s a plan!” Wanda said, taking the exit to the town. “I wanna see that boy again. He was so great.” Bucky sighed, looking out the window. “I assure you brother, you will soon.” Loki smiled at him. “I know you’re in love with him. I know everything.” Wanda looked back at Bucky who choked on air. “Y-you do?!” Bucky said. “A sister always knows.” The Gates opened for the car, and waiting at the main entrance of the palace was none other than the king and queen of Romania. “Oh crap.” Bucky huffed. They got out of the car and gave it to a servant to park. Buckys brother and sister helped him up the stairs. “James-“ his mother started. “I’m sorry Mom, I was just stressed and I wanted to see the ocean. It makes me feel better.” Bucky said, looking to the ground. “We forgive you my son. Remember, there’s an important ball coming up for you and your siblings honor. You must plan for that.” Buckys father said sweetly. “There’s a medic inside for you, James. Rest for a while. Feel better.” His mother smiled. “Thanks, Mom.” Bucky said, walking inside. “My boy, I’ll see you in your quarters when you’re ready.” The medic told Bucky. “Now is fine, sir.” Bucky said, pressing the button on the elevator. The doctor finished examining Bucky, and his parents walked in. “He should be fine your majesties. Have a good day.” The medic said and left the room. “Feel better Bucky.” His Mom smiled. “Have some sleep kiddo. When you wake up, your car will be replaced.” His father said, turning off the light. “Before you go! This boy, he saved my life, Steve Rogers. I want you to give him a big reward for what he did. Please” Bucky said. “Of course, son! Sweet dreams” His mother said and closed the door. 

Bucky sat in the throne room with his family and his advisors, he was playing with his necklace while his parents spoke to his siblings. “James. James!” His father tapped his shoulder. “Hmm? Sorry!” Bucky said, sitting up. He couldn’t stop thinking about Steve. His eyes, his hair his muscular arms… “James! Did you hear me?” His mother said. “Oh, no! Sorry, Mother!” Bucky stuttered. “It’s alright. Now, you need a date for the ball. We have someone very good in mind.” They got his attention. “Who is it?” Bucky whispered. “Princess Shuri of Wakanda. She’s very intelligent and kind.” Bucky looked confused. “Wakanda? Isn’t that a third world country?” Bucky said. “They’ve invites us, so we accepted. We meet her tomorrow. Pack today, children. You’re dismissed.” The walked out of their parents sight, then ran as fast as they could up the stairs to their old playroom in the east tower. “The princess of Wakanda?!” Bucky said, flopping into a beanbag chair. “Wakanda is full of secrets. It’s lucky we get to go.” Loki said, slapping the back of Buckys Head. “Ouch!” Bucky fell back dramatically. “Stop being babies. It’ll be fun. And maybe she’ll be really nice, Bucky.” Wanda said, lifting up one of the boxes from a high shelf with her powers. “Here. It’s full of books about Africa. See if there’s anything about Wakanda. I’ll be right back, I want you to try on a dress for me, Loki.” Wanda left her brothers alone, slamming the door. “She’ll be ok. She’s just a little crabby.” Loki said, his focus on braiding his hair. “Yeah, I hope so.” Bucky said, bouncing a ball. He was frustrated he couldn’t catch it, so he broke it with his arm. “Wakanda is so secret. You think they’re hiding some supers?” Loki looked up. “Maybe. I mean, we are.” He shrugged and went back to reading. Wanda opened the door, the dress hovering behind her. “Here it is!” She threw the dark gown onto Loki’s head and smiled. “Close your eyes. Or don’t. I don’t care.” Loki said, standing up. “Wanda. Zip me.” Loki demanded. “Here.” She secured the clip and Loki turned around. “Well? How do I look?” Loki twirled around. “Great! Wanda I want one, too!” Bucky smiled brightly. He loved Wanda and Loki a lot. They were two of his few friends. Bucky got up to fix Loki’s hair. He took a hair tie off his wrist and tied Loki’s dark hair in a messy bun. “Did you like Wanda’s hair?” Loki looked behind him. “Yeah, I did. It’s finally shorter than ours.” Bucky laughed. Loki let out a chuckle. “There. It looks awesome!” Bucky stepped back to admire his work. “Thanks, Bucky!” Loki smiles, sitting in his mother’s armchair. Wanda came back in, a red cloud consuming two dresses and accessories. “Sorry I took so long! I wanted to pick out the best stuff for us!” Wanda said, propping down the stuff on the table. Wanda wore a beautiful red gown that flowed when she spun around. Bucky thought her sisters outfits were incredibly breathtaking. “Take this! I had it made just for you.” Wanda handed him a beautiful yellow gown, similar to the dress in Beauty and the Beast. “Oh, Wanda. Thank you so much!” He smiled brightly. “Put it on!” She giggled. “Okay, Okay!” Bucky smiled, slipping the dress on. “Could you help die it, Loki? Wanda, I might need your help, too.” The two struggled to tie it up enough. “There you go!” Loki patted Buckys back. “Thanks, guys!” Bucky smiled from cheek to cheek. “I brought a crown for each of us. Try it!” Wanda handed Loki and Bucky matching crowns, then put on her own. The three of them giggled, running down the spiral stairs. They ran around the palace, spinning and twirling with their dresses. “I love you guys!” Loki screamed, running into the ballroom. His siblings chased after him, but stopped promptly. Loki was frozen in the middle of the room. “Um, Loki?” Bucky said. “Shhh. Look up.” He whispered. On the balcony stood the king and queen, as well as all of their butlers and advisors. “Oh god.” Wanda said, stumbling backwards. “My children, what are you doing?!” Their father boomed from the top of the balcony. Their assistants either looked amused or disgusted. “Stay here, please.” The queen said, and began walking down the stairs. “Come with us, please.” The children hung their heads down and walked toward the door. They sat down in their mother’s study. “Now boys, you know I love you no matter what. But the truth is, we have an image to keep. So for now, you need to be princes. Not princesses. Am I clear?” Their mother smiled. “Yes, Mom.” The boys sang. “Good. Now be on your way. Take the secret tunnels, please. And guys?” They all looked up. “You can always be yourself, but make sure it’s in your quarters. Understand?” She smiled at them. “Yep. Got it. Bye Mom!” They ran up the stairs to their designated area. “I can’t believe we got caught!” Wanda groaned. “Yeah, Loki! What was that?! You know not to go into the ballroom!” Bucky glared at Loki, and he threw his hands up in surrender. “Sorry! I was just having so much fun!” He smirked. “Let’s be more careful next time though, yeah?” Wanda said, opening the door to their living room. Loki groaned, spreading out on the couch. “I was thinking maybe spa day?” Bucky said, turning on the tv. “Why not?” Wanda said. “We have to pack soon, though.” Loki groaned. “Unfortunately.” Bucky slipped out of his dress, he started to sweat. “I miss Steve!” Bucky said dramatically. “It’ll be alright, dear brother.” Wanda said as she put some American hot pockets into the microwave. “Want any?” She said stuffing her face. “I’m good. I want a lot of food tonight.” Loki said. “I do. Just one.” Bucky said. Wanda threw one at him. “Hot! Hot!” Bucky yelled. “Hey, at least you caught it!” Wanda laughed. “I’m gonna go change into pajamas and order some food. I’ll be back.” Loki hopped up and left the room. “Finally! I get to sit on the couch!” Wanda jumped on, face first. It didn’t work out, though. She rolled right off. “Goin’ down!” She yelled. “Bucky was cracking up. “Couldn’t you just pick yourself up with your powers?” He snorted. “I didn’t think about it. But that’s a really good plan, picking someone up with my powers.” She smirked. “Hey, Loki? Could you come In here for a sec, babe?” Wanda snickered. “Oh no. He’ll kill you!” Bucky laughed. “Counting on it!” Loki ran in. “Wanda, what is- OH CRAP!” Loki screamed, going into the air. Bucky shot up, getting out of the line of fire. Loki screamed, throwing ice everywhere, Wanda dodging them, Bucky catching them in the back of her, trying not to make a mess. “You’re gonna kill each other!” Bucky screamed, lunging towards Loki. All the siblings started screaming and yelling. The guards knocked on the door. “We’re coming in your royal highnesses.” A voice boomed. “Guys, drop me!” Loki whisper-shouted. The guards came in, guns at the ready. The sight they saw was insane. The furniture was all over the place, hot pockets were on the floor, the royals looked like a big mess, as did the room. “We’re fine!” Bucky said to the guards. “Sorry for the noise.” Wanda said. “O...kay.” A guard said, backing away. The guards ran away. The kids broke into a fit of laughter. “Be more careful guys!” Wanda shouted. “I’m getting some food and packing. Peace out.” Loki said, exiting the room. “That was too crazy.”

Bucky sighed to himself as he watched from his doorway while Wanda threw Loki’s food at him as Loki chucked ice at her. They were fighting over Wanda’s sweatshirt Loki took without asking. Bucky began to slowly back away when Wanda’s eyes began to glow. Bucky slammed his door and broke into a fit of laughter. He walked into his closet and began to fold things into his suitcase. Bucky put all of his toiletries and other necessities into a bag and put that into the suitcase as well. When Bucky thought the coast was clear, he walked outside. “Hey Guys should I bring any ceremonial clothes or-“ he looked up. There were burger buns on Loki’s Head, frost on Wanda’s jeans, and the entire room was covered in food and ice. “I’ll call the maid when the ice melts.” Bucky stood in shock. “So who got the sweatshirt?” Bucky smiled, amused. His hands were on his hips, he knew something happened to it. “It’s on fire, over there.” Wanda pointed to the corner of Loki’s room. She was holding it up with her powers so Loki’s room wouldn’t catch on fire. Although it wouldn’t have been in the first place had they not used their powers. “Oh my god!” Bucky screamed. He ran down the hall to get a fire extinguisher. He dashed back into Loki’s room and picked up the burning sweater from his brothers room with his metal arm. He pressed down on the lever and frantically attacked the sweater. Once the fire was out, he dropped the burnt sweater and turned around to face his siblings, panting. “Go pack, please. I’m tired of being the Mom of the group.” Bucky groaned, patting his siblings shoulders. “And by the way, I’m bringing a crown anyway!” He screamed from across the hall. Wanda and Bucky ordered their food from the kitchen, and ate it with Loki. Bucky, being a good brother, offered a bite of his burger to Loki. “You two are done packing, right?” Wanda said, chewing on her salad. “Of course.” Bucky said. “Almost. I wanna fit some hair gel in the bag. “Loki said, a grin on his face. “Go do it right now!” Wanda said. “We leave early tomorrow, Lo!” Bucky punched his arm, playfully. “Fine. And also, ten o clock isn’t that early you lazy, insufferable-“ Loki started. “Okay, you’re done for now!” Wanda laughed at her brother. 

Steve sat on his bed, sketching prince James. Over the past few days, he’s researched him, drew him on almost every piece of parchment that he owns, and thought about him every hour. “Steve, honey. Can I come in?” His mother knocked on the door. “Of course, mama!” Steve sat up as she came in. “Hi, honey. That drawing is beautiful!” His mother smiled widely. “Thanks so much, mama! Feeling any better at all today?” Steve looked up at his mother. She was moderately ill, so she needed a lot of help and attention from her kids. Of course, they were more than happy to help. “Actually, I am!” She laughed. “That’s great news! Oh, I’m so happy to hear that.” Steve sighed in relief. He loved his mother so much, now that Steve was strong enough to help efficiently, he did. “I love you so much, Steve.” His mother kneeled down to give him a hug. “Now, do you have a plan for school? They’ve made your old university much better than before. I know you didn’t like it so much. I understand Steve, but we need to get you a job, and more importantly, an education.” His mother poked his stomach, laughing. “Actually, Mom. I’ve been doing some research. There’s a beautiful school in the capital city where I can take art classes. And as for a job and a place to live, the palace needs a new servant, you get to live in a beautiful apartment on the grounds. I promise I’ll visit every weekend. Oh, please, Mama.” Steve looked at his mother with pleading eyes. “Steven. Do you mainly want to go to the capital because of the prince? I know how much you hate being away from me.” His mother said sternly. “Maybe? I’d only be two hours away!” Steve shrugged, changing the subject. “Okay. You can go.” His mother smiled. “But you have to promise.” Steve looked up. “Anything.” Steve shifted his arms. “The second after you kiss that prince, you tell me. I don’t want to see it on the news, either. Goodness, that’s the last thing we need, paparazzi at our home.” His mother smirked at him. “Oh my god! Okay, okay. I’ll tell you.” Steve smiled at his mother, suppressing a laugh. “That’s my boy.” Now, let’s find you a train ticket, mhmm?” His mother stood up. “Come along now, Prince Rogers.” His mother said in a rather posh voice. “Coming, mother!” Steve retorted, smiling. Steve ran down the stairs to meet his mother, who had already started the computer. “Oh this is great!” His mother laughed. “My son, a prince!” She laughed. “Mama, we don’t know that yet. He could easily be betrothed!” Steve sighed. “I sure hope not. For our sake.” His mother sighed and opened up the ticket site. “Let’s get one for next week, yeah? How about 11 in the morning?” His mother smiled. “Sounds good.” Steve said, petting his dog. Steve went upstairs to begin packing, but just as soon as he took out a suitcase, the doorbell rang. This time, Sonya answered the door. Steve thought nothing of it, and continued to search for bags. “Stevie! It’s for you.” Steve was still mad at his sister for using that name. The last time he was called Stevie was the fifth grade. “Coming!” Steve ran down the stairs. Two royal guards were in the doorway, guarding a woman. “Hello, Steven. I am an advisor to the royal family, mostly the children. Prince James would like to offer you a reward for saving his life.” The woman said, handing him a small package. “Thank you very much, miss.” Steve said, holding back a blush. He thought Bucky would have forgotten about him by now. He didn’t! “You’re very welcome. Good day.” She smiled, and with that, they were gone. “What is it? What is it? What is it?!” Anya repeated, getting louder and louder, until her sisters joined in. “Okay, okay!” Steve laughed, opening the parcel. “Oh my god.” Steve picked up the first wad of cash in the stack. “Mom! We can pay off the bills!” Steve smiled. “And with just this stack alone! There are at least ten of them!” Steve smiled widely. His mother laughed. “Oh Steven! This is the money they just throw around! Imagine how much we could afford when you’re wed with the prince!” His mother laughed. “We still don’t know that yet, but I’m too happy to care!” Steve smiled. “How about, we take one was to spend on ourselves, and the rest we save?” His mother said, picking up a pile. “Sounds great!” Steve smiled brightly. “Hey Mom? Maybe tomorrow I’ll take the express line to take a tour of the college? I might also get the keys to the apartment while I’m there.” Steve looked at his sisters who were very confused. “Oh, right. I’m going to take classes in the capital city and work for the castle because I have to see Bucky again. Got it?” Steve said like it was no big deal, and like his sisters had already known what happened. “Oh my god! He really loves him! Like, really really!” Mary squealed. “We’re gonna be ladies of the court!!” Anya screamed. “The family of gay royalty. I can see the headline now.” Sonya said while using jazz-hands. “Your father would be so proud of you, Steve.” His mother said sweetly, caressing his cheek. “Thanks, Mom.” Steve missed his father dearly. It would be alright. “Steve. Open a new tab. We have to get you new clothes, now.” Anya said sternly. “We have to get you new everything! There’s no time to waste. Go, do it now!” Sonya said extremely dramatically. “On it.” Steve responded in a normal voice. His sister made a funny face at him in response, and Steve laughed loudly. “There. It’s done. Finally.” Steve sighed after the worst hour of his life. He has finished going online shopping with his sisters. “I’m gonna take a nap. See ya.” Steve said, walking up the stairs. 

“It’s time for training, your majesties.” A servant came into their living room to announce. “Yes, thank you.” Loki smiled, munching on some avocado toast. “Bucky, put on something comfy.” Wanda said, using her had to shoo him away. “Okay, bye then.” Bucky ran off to change, he wanted to beat his siblings to the training space. He ran out of the castle to meet up with their trainer. “You’re actually on time, okay!” She laughed. “Yes I am, lady Karen. Should we begin?” Bucky smirked. “Sure, but if one of your siblings uses their powers on you, I’m out of here.” She laughed nervously. “Got it.” Bucky smiled, and attempted to punch her with his left arm. She dodged it, barely. “Nice one!” She smiled. Just then, Wanda and Loki came flying out, and they were angry. “Oh no.” Bucky said. Karen handed him his gun. Wanda and Loki dodged every swipe up to the ground, then they picked up their bulletproof vests. Bucky shot with focus at his siblings, they blocked most of the shots, but he hit Loki and Wanda about two seconds apart. “Good show, James!” Karen yelled from behind him. “Thanks!” Bucky turned around to thank her. Wanda and Loki shot their signature “power move” at Bucky while he was distracted. He tried to dodge it with his arm, and succeeded, but then Loki and Wanda threw another blow while he caught his breath, and he was struck down. The guards cocked their guns and pointed them to his siblings. “No, no it’s ok!” Bucky said on the ground. “Are you sure? You don’t look like it?” Karen walked over to her friend. “No no it’s ok.” Bucky reaches for the small gun on his back, and began shooting Loki to hell. Loki turned into bird and flew up to a tower. “You don’t have your vest on now, idiot! Get down here before I kill you!” Bucky said, on the floor. “I’m really sorry Bucky.” Wanda said, but Bucky began shooting at her. “Really?!” She screamed and forced a shield against her brother. Bucky got up and charged at his sister with a pocketknife. Bucky was the fastest at running, and he had the best hand to hand combat skill. That’s why the enemies took him and not his siblings. His brain may be mostly fried now, but he got a lot better, and so did his fighting. He threw a knife from his pocket at Loki, but he must’ve turned into a fly, because he disappeared. He was wrong. Loki was behind him, and Bucky felt it. “Ah it’s m-“ Loki started, but Bucky punched him in the gut with his right arm. He was always taught by Karen to never use his left on his siblings. Loki fell to the ground, and stayed there. Wanda was in shock, so Bucky was able to throw her to the ground by her brother. He took out his last two guns and cocked them, then he pointed them to his siblings. “That’s the last time you do a power move without me.” Bucky said, half serious. “And the winner is Prince James from district 7!” Karen laughed. “Thanks to you, I’m going to need a medic.” Bucky groaned, holding his stomach. “Or some magic trolls.” Wanda smiled, still catching her breath. “Did you just reference the American movie-musical, Frozen?” Loki smiled at his sister, his hand on his gut, wheezing. “Maybe.” Wanda said, struggling to get to her knees. Karen ran over to help her up. “Thanks, Karen. Thanks, Bucky.” She spat jokingly. Karen helped Loki up as well and he took out two knives and charged at his brother. Bucky just simply moved out of the way, and his brother tripped and fell. He screamed when he was about to meet the floor, but Bucky actually caught him. “Ow, ow.” Bucky groaned, getting up. “Karen, could you get me some gauze and surgical tape?” Bucky asked. “Right away, your majesty. She motioned for a guard to go get some. “Would you like some water?” Karen held up a caddy with four water bottles. The three royal siblings thanked her and picked them up. Karen put the caddy down and took a sip out of hers, too. Bucky clutched his stomach, Loki limped, and Wanda held her head. “Well, you guys look like a-“ Karen started. “Don’t” they all said. “Please.” Karen looked at her friends with pleading eyes. “Fine.” Loki groaned. “You look like a royal mess!” She smirked. The guard came back with what he asked for. Karen thanked him and he walked back to his place in the arena. “Here.” Karen handed the bag to him. “Thank you, sir.” Bucky smiled at the guard and patted Karen’s shoulder. “I’ll just go over here. Could you help me?” He motioned to his siblings. They followed him about thirty feet away from everyone. “Anything new?” Wanda said as he lifted his shirt. “Nothing but the new wound you gave me.” He squinted at his sister. “At least you won.” Loki groaned. Bucky just gave him an all-knowing grin and let Loki apply the antiseptic. “When’s the flight?” Wanda asked. She needed at least an hour to recover from everything that just happened. None of them liked losing, but a fight with each other was always fun. “Um, I think that about in an hour, we have to be in the car.” Bucky looked to Loki. He obviously knew everything. “He’s right. But if you want some McDonald’s I would leave ten minutes earlier. And by that I mean, we’re leaving ten minutes earlier, because I need McDonald’s.” Loki and Wanda worked together to put the gauze and tape at the same time. It wasn’t easy, Bucky was very muscular, all of them were. “Got it.” Wanda patted his tummy. “Me too.” Loki put Buckys sweatshirt down. “In all seriousness, I want McDonald’s, too. So let’s get you ice packs and go upstairs, ok?” Wanda began to walk toward the arena, her brothers close behind. “Lady Karen, may we be excused?” Bucky smiled. “You may. Good job, James.” She smiled. Buckys father walked out onto the balcony. “Lady Karen, we need you test a new servant on using a gun. He may be a helping hand to guard. He was the one from two years ago who had the procedure, do you remember?” The king said. “Yes, I do, actually! Send him down, please.” Karen smiled. “Steven, please join Karen outside.” Buckys heart fluttered. “It can’t be.” Wanda whispered. “Let’s go! McDonald’s!” Loki dragged Bucky by his arm. “Really, Ok, fine!” Bucky screamed. Wanda had to drag Bucky inside with her powers. “What the hell, Wanda?!” Bucky shouted. 

As Steve walked down the castle stairs, a red glow came from his right. “Move along, Rogers.” A guard shouted. “Calm down!” A male voice. “We just want McDonald’s. You can’t meet a princess on an empty stomach.” A woman said. “I. Don’t. Care.” Another voice screamed. There was a series of strange sounds that filled the palace. Steve had to cover his ears. The guards along with the king and queen started down the stairs. “Can I help, your majesties?” Steve started. “Stay here, boy!” The king screamed. Steve still bowed as he went past, even though the kings tone wasn’t pleasant. Steve sat on the step, humming to himself, tapping his foot, even though the chaos on his left was making him extremely uncomfortable. “He’s out of control!” A guard yelled. “Someone has to put him under.” A guard yelled. “No, you can’t! He’ll be scared!” The queen shouted back. Steve stood up. “We won’t let you!” A man shouted. “Your majesties, please.” A boy was screaming in the background. Steve stood up. “No!” A woman screamed. Another glow filled the room and most of the guards fell back. “All of you need to go under. The prince is supposed to meet his future betrothed? Then he needs to be calm!” Steve remembers the voice as the royals advisor from yesterday. “Okay.” The king sighed. All of the children screamed, then it was extremely quiet. Steve ran down the stairs. He saw the backs of the royals as they were taken away. “They’re insane. A guard said. “No they’re not. They’re obviously damaged.” Steve said extremely sternly. “What did you say?” Another said. “I don’t need to repeat myself.” Steve said and the guards walked closer. One cocked their gun. The queen noticed and walked forward. She patted Steve on the shoulder. “Come with me.” She smiled and he got up from bowing to her. “I will escort you to Lady Karen. Then I’ll have someone take you to fetch your keys. You’re a good man, Steve Rogers. That’s important.” She smiled. “Thank you, your majesty.” Steve gave her a kind look. A servant opened the doors for them, Steve was treated to an embrace from the queen, and with that she was off, back in her husbands arms. Steve greeted Lady Karen and was handed a gun. “Try to shoot at that guard right there.” Karen smiled, pointing to a guard who was heavily armored. “Got it.” Steve got a few shots to his head and his chest. Karen looked extremely impressed. “Where’d you learn to shoot like that?” She smiled. “An old high school friend, Clint Barton. He hunts with a gun and a bow. My friend Natasha also taught me how to use knives. I can through a few punches, too.” Steve smiled, happy that Karen was happy with him. “We’ll give you a gun and a knife to have handy at all times. Our engineer, Howard Starks son, his name is Tony. He will be happy to equip you with a gun.” She smiled at him. “I think you’re off to the kitchen now. See you soon!” Karen smiled at Steve and Steve waved goodbye as he walked off. He couldn’t stop thinking about the terrible thing that’d happened a moment ago. Steve wanted to personally escort those who hurt the kids to the gates of Hell, but he had to find Bucky first. He went into the kitchen and was briefed on exactly what to do as a servant in the palace. Steve had heard a commotion and was told the children were to wake up soon. He was then escorted to the servants condo to get his keys, then escorted off the grounds. Steve held a bag with his new uniform and set of keys, took one look back at the palace, and stepped onto the bus to his future university. He stepped onto the grounds of the beautiful school. Steve thought it looked something out of the Italian Renaissance on the inside. The university was filled to the brim with talent, and Steve was so happy to be there. He went to the deans office first to inform him of his work situation, and how it may affect his schedule. The dean happily agreed to his conditions with a smile, and sent him off. He then took a tour of the school, led by a boy who looked like he didn’t want to be there at the moment. The boys name was Sam Wilson, and the two clicked as friends. Sam gave Steve his number to plan a coffee “date” to get to know each other better. Steve, then buzzing with joy, took a sample art class. He loved the professor who complimented his work, comparing it to the sonnets of an English writer, William Shakespeare. “But what do I know. I’m just an art teacher.” Steve laughed at her remark and went back to painting a mystery person in a dress. His fellow classmates admired his work, and asked him who it was. “The right partner. Not sure who it is yet.” The girls swooned at that remark. Steve mentally rolled his eyes. The only thing going through his head was, ‘It’s prince James you idiots. I’m painting my Bucky.’ He said in his head, and continued the dark figure. He began adding vibrant colors to the dress and the face with strokes, and the art professor demanded it be showcased once it was dry. Steve had smiled and finished his working, letting it dry while he washed himself up. What nobody would ever know was, Steve wrote two small notes in pencil before going over the face in a dark navy blue, so dark it could easily be confused for black. He wrote, “My dear Bucky” And “the right partner is you.” Steve admired his work, and took a picture to send to his mother. Steve thanked everyone in the class for their kind words and picked up his bag and left with the group. Steve got a bite to eat and roamed around the city a bit, then got to the train home. He smiled at his family once they opened the door to him and he told them all about his day. He tried to keep any word on the children to a minimum though, for his and the royals sake. 

Bucky woke up calmly, surrounded by people. He looked over to Loki on his left, and Wanda on his right, a belt around their beds to keep them down. This had happened before. Bucky started to panic, and was reminded of his time as a war prisoner. His mother, forced to the back, knew this would happen, so she pushed everyone out of the way to talk to her children. “It’s all right. Don’t think about what they did. I’m here now. You’re safe, in the castle. I love you, children.” Their mother said sweetly. “Mother, all we wanted was McDonald’s.” Loki groaned. “We all still need a medic. We were hurt in training today, and what just happened didn’t help the pain at all.” Bucky looked to his father, a bit angry, but more scared than anything. “I’m so sorry, we couldn’t afford to make a scene. The guards have a mind of their own.” The king whispered to his children. “What do you mean?” Wanda said, fear lacing her voice. “He means they could’ve hurt you.” Their mother whispered, barely audible. “What would happen if we get new staff?” Loki asked. “Everyone would know your secret.” Their advisor said gravely. “But, it’s not like this was our choice. We were tortured by brutal force. We were given these abilities by terrible people. Yes, we came back in one piece, mostly. But, we still have the terrible, triggering memories. How in the world is this our fault?!” Bucky said, whisper-shouting. “Did people learn nothing from the incredibles? Powers are good!” Wanda smiled eccentrically. “Wanda, please. They don’t know that.” Their father said. “Okay, look. We’ll fetch a medic, then you must promise you’ll rest here until you’re called for your flight.” The king said. “Only if we can go upstairs and change. Our clothes are beat up, now.” Bucky said, venom in his voice. He glared at a guard. “Okay, James.” His mother said. “And, do untie us. It’s no way to treat a person. At all.” Loki said. “Oh, sorry! I’m on it.” His father smiled, unbuckling the three children from their cots. “The nurse is here, your majesties.” A servant smiled, presenting her. She was a blonde who wore too much makeup. She bat her eyes at the king and smiled. “We’ll leave you now. Come along. I want two guards to standby, please.”  
The queen smiled, dragging the king away. “Let’s go.” She said, then, everyone was gone. The nurse lifted buckys shirt and began to clean up the wounds. “Say, you’re pretty handsome your majesty.” She smiled. “Say, I’m betrothed!” Bucky smiled and she gave him a look, then moved on to help his siblings. Bucky smiled at his work, then he thanked the nurse who stormed away. “Smooth.” Wanda groaned, sitting up. “Yeah, very suave.” Loki patted his brother on the back. They lay resting for about thirty minutes, then Bucky spoke up. “We should probably get dressed now.” He smiled, getting up. He let out a strange sound and his arm moved into place. His siblings followed him upstairs. “I hear Wakanda has the best metal on earth. They use it for a lot of things. It sounds awesome.” Wanda smiled, slipping on a silk shirt. “It doesn’t sound like a rich, advanced country. But it’ll be fun to go back to Africa.” Loki slipped on a black jacket and braided his hair. “Well, I think  
that it’ll be great anyway.” Bucky put on a big buckle he got from an American store on their visit there. “We should go back to America.” Bucky sighed. “It’s really fun.” Loki agreed. “It’s so nice there. You’re right.” Wanda beamed, lacing her boots. “I’ll fetch someone to grab the bags. I’d hate to make someone do it, but I’m in a lot of pain.” Bucky yawned, walking to the phone. “I would just grab our backpacks though. They’re small enough.” Wanda said, putting on hers. “Sounds good.” Loki and Bucky put on theirs, did a final check and left their quarters. They were greeted by four servants and escorted to the car. On their left, they saw people cleaning the mess they made, and hung their heads down. They were made into the monsters by terrible people. It truly wasn’t them, but they were made to believe it was. Wanda sat in the limo first, then Loki, then Bucky. Cameras flashed for tabloid magazines and Bucky had to adjust his sunglasses. Bucky secured the door and groaned. His siblings attempted to laugh at him, but it wouldn’t work after the day they had. Loki downloaded a new Netflix rom-com for the plane while Wanda and he argued about what type of coffee was best. Bucky rolled his eyes, sipping some water out of a glass. Their parents were talking to the advisors on the other side of the car, something about Wakanda trade. Bucky ignored it and scrolled over his private Instagram. For what everyone knew, he was a nobody stalking Beyoncés account. He got bored of the app and went onto Pinterest, then played random games he liked. Wanda and Loki’s chatter died down, and the only ones talking were their latters. Bucky slouched in his seat, legs on his siblings. All of them were in strange positions, almost atop of each other. The car stopped, and the driver had announced they arrived. Bucky got up and sighed in relief, stretching his legs. The driver helped them put their luggage onto a cart and went through a quick security check. They reloaded the bags onto a golf cart and drove to their gate. Bucky really likes flying, he wishes he could do it more. They walked onto another bus to get onto their plane. They were the last to board, the servants, advisors and guards were already on the aircraft. Bucky handed his siblings a calmative each as well as a water bottle. Once it was down, they walked to the plane, headed towards their spot. Bucky smiled looking out the window, he was more than happy to escape. The plane took off, and everyone began entertaining themselves. 

As the plane descended, Bucky looked out the window. He noticed that the plane was moving towards a forest. “Oh my god.” Bucky whispered. Somebody would obviously try to kill them like this. He thinks it’s the one way they haven’t tried yet. “Loki. Loki. LOKI!” Bucky kept tapping his distracted brother. He groaned and took off his headphones. Then he snapped his neck, his eyes told him to go on. “Look out the window.” Bucky whispered to him. Loki went pale. He tapped Wanda. “What do we do?” She squeaked. “Tell Mom and Dad. Maybe use our powers? It’s too late for a plan.” Buck got up and ran toward his parents seat. “The plane’s gonna crash!” Bucky screamed. “Shhh. What do you mean?!” His father said. “Look out the window.” Loki said. “Oh god, um. Get back to your seats, and I want you to brace. We may survive.” His mother said. They exchanged I love yous and the children ran to their seats and did as they were told. When the plane didn’t crash, they looked up. “We’re alive!” Wanda looked out the window with Loki, then, Bucky noticed the tree line flashing blue. It vanished, and in its place was a beautiful city, with an even prettier palace. Bucky smiled and enjoyed the view with his siblings. The plane landed, and four people were waiting for them at the front of the landing. Bucky smiled at the king and queen and bowed politely. The princess suppressed a laugh and the prince slapped her arm, then faced the Romanian prince. “No, no. It’s ok. We don’t do that here. I am Prince T’challa.” He smiled widely at Bucky. “Prince James.” He smiled back. “I am king T’chaka. This is my wife, Queen Ramona.” He smiled to his wife. “It’s a pleasure.” She smiled. “And here’s who you’re here to see.” The queen said with a thick accent. She pointed to her daughter, who smiled widely. “Hi. I’m Shuri.” She smiled politely. “Nice to meet you, Princess. This is my father, King George, my mother, Queen Winnifred, my sister, Princess Wanda and my brother, Prince Loki.” James smiled. Shuri and her family greeted them. “Why don’t you give the Royal children a tour of the palace, my children? We will go inside and discuss trade. “Of course, father.” T’challa smiled. “Come with us.” Shuri and T’challa walked away, the three close behind. “So, this place. It’s amazing!” Wanda smiled. “We’re extremely advanced.” “We need to hide our secrets. You understand.” T’challa looked behind him to the siblings. “Are you enhanced? I read something about it.” Shuri stopped to ask them. “Yes. But not for the right reasons.” Bucky said. “Can we see what you can do?” T’challa asked politely. “Sure.” Loki smiled and transformed into a small cat. He teleported behind T’challa. “Woah!” He laughed as Loki transformed to himself and threw an ice chip at Bucky, who caught it with his left arm, smirking. “May I, Princess?” Wanda asked, hands glowing. Shuri nodded and Wanda lifted her up. Shuri screamed in excitement and Wanda let her down gently. “And you, James?” Shuri smiled. “I have a metal arm, I have super strength, and a massive intellect.” He smiled at the two Wakandan siblings. “Awesome! Come on, I’ll take you to my lab. We have some ‘powers’ of our own.” Shuri giggled as T’challa slapped her. Shuri played with her bracelet a bit and made it face the door. It opened instantly and the doors revealed a place they had never seen anything like. “This is my lab. I spend most of my time here, it’s fun!” She said then told her brother, “race you!” Then T’challa made a noise of argument but went off anyway. “Watch this!” Shuri jumped off the deck, then grabbed a necklace. She put it on and tapped it. A white glow surrounded her as she touched the ground, and now she was in a costume that looked similar to an animal. Her brother screamed at Shuri and tapped on his necklace. He turned into the same thing, but in black. “Ladies and gentlemen, the Black Panther!” Shuri pointed to her brother and took her mask off. “I like playing around with the white costumes because T’challa didn’t want them. But he is the true Black Panther, ‘protector of Wakanda’!” Shuri flailed her arms dramatically and her brother gave her an annoyed look. “The Black Panther mantle is passed down generations. Every king or Queen has received the honor. My father was given permission in the ancestral plane to pass it down to me, as they deemed I was ready.” T’challa smiled after he took off his mask. “That’s amazing. All I’ve got is just the one arm.” Bucky laughed at his joke. “How did you get this arm?” Shuri leaped up to get a closer look. “May I?” She pointed at it. “Oh yeah, sure.” James smiled at the girl as she did something on her beads. “So 4 years ago, I was 18. The day after my birthday, three parties teamed up to take me and my siblings away from our family. That was at the same time a super soldier was created, so they thought anything was possible. Me and my siblings were outside when it happened. We were only trained in combat enough to kill a few normal men. But these people were different. Their weapons shot fire out of them, there was so many men. And the worst part?” Bucky sighed, looking to his siblings. “They knew exactly how to get to us. I was taken by a German organization, HYDRA, Wanda was taken by Sokovian terror group and Loki was taken by another terror group called the Jotun. They were gone for two years, but I was gone for three. They cut my arm off and replaced it with a metal one. Then they gave me some of the same serum the soldier was given. They made me do things that I can’t shake, they did things to me I can’t shake.” Bucky said, tears on his face. “We can help you. It may take some time, though.” Shuri gave Bucky a hug. “Should we take a tour of the city?” T’challa asked and leapt up the stairs. “We should take these off first, brother.” Shuri said, tapping her necklace. T’challa did the same and he ran to hold the door for everyone. They walked out of the back of the palace and Bucky couldn’t believe what happened next. Shuri called in a flying car. “Holy cow.” Bucky smiled. “Hop on!” She laughed. “Wakanda has a very specific and rare element called vibranium. People are very greedy, so we hide it and ourselves behind the barrier.” Shuri looked to the three Romanian siblings. “That’s smart of you.” Loki folded his arms and smiled at T’challa. “Would you and Shuri like to walk privately?”T’challa said after the tour, helping everyone off the floating vehicle. “Sounds great.” James smiled and offered Shuri his arm. If he were stuck with any girl, at least it was her. She was absolutely amazing. She took his hand and walked him to the gardens. “Just so you know, James. This wasn’t going to work out. I’m Pan and I’m happy with myself. In other news, our ‘relationship’ was a silly thing my brother offered as a joke.” Shuri looked him in the eye. He sighed in relief. “You can call me Bucky, that’s first. Second, thank god! You know, I’m gay too. There’s a really pretty boy, I’ll probably never see him again. But I sure hope so!” Shuri patted his back roughly. Bucky laughed. “I hope so too, Bucky.” She smiled at him willingly. “Are we friends, though?” Bucky moved his hands weirdly. “Of course! Wakanda hopes to get a stronger relationship with Romania very soon. Thank you very much.” Shuri smiled. The rest of the week the royals got to know each other and were hopeful for a reunion soon. They boarded their jet yet again and wished the Wakandan family goodbye. Bucky didn’t frown once on the trip. He needed new friends and was glad he found them. 

Steve sat in his apartment playing buzzfeed quizzes while he listened to music. He was interrupted with a knock at his door. He opened it to see his boss attempting a smile. “Royal family’s coming back today. They need help with preparing a ball in their honor. Come on.” He said and Steve went to put on his uniform to walk to the palace. He went into the servants quarters after a few hours of sweeping the floors and his blood instantly began to boil. “I heard the Prince talking to his brother and sister about his Stevie, and how he needed to see him again? Prince James is a queer!” One said. “I overheard him talking about finding the boy and taking him out of the county tonight? What is he doing?!” Others made noises of agreement. “I read his journal when I was cleaning his room. It’s full of love poems to men, specifically this Stevie. He’s betrothed to Princess Shuri, is he not?!” Another said. Steve got up. “All of them are queers I’m sure of it. Such terrible parents. I say-“ Steve walked toward them. “That’s enough! You’re disrespecting a much higher power!” Steve shouted sternly. All the workers looked at him in surprise, then disgust. “What’s the problem? If the children are queers then they should be punished.” An advisor said to Steve. “Can’t you be accepting? They can fire you if they hear of these accusations.” Steve argued. “I’ll still know what they are. I could tell everyone. They’d keep me. And why are you defending queers? I bet you are one. You look like one. So many insecurities you’re hiding. You’re just a greasy little nobody. And what is this talk about me getting fired? I could fire you right now!” He screamed and stepped closer to him. “Try.” Steve spat and the man lunged forward and took a bunch of swings at the boy. One servant went to get help from a higher power while the two men were fighting. Steve didn’t want to risk his job, so he let the man overpower him. He took a few swings, but he let his guard down. The man tackled him to the floor and stepped on his torso. “Get me a knife.” He growled. Steve struggled to get up. A scared servant gave him what he wanted, and the man gave steve clean cuts across his stomach. Steve cried out and began pushing back. The knife lodged deeper in, and Steve groaned in pain. He got a few more swings in and the advisor let go of the knife. Steve screamed when he pulled it out, and he leapt up to get a few more good punches in. The door burst open, and Lady Karen came in. “Enough!” She jogged across the room to pull the men off each other. “Steven. Go to your quarters to clean up. Sir Burke, I need you to come with me.” She helped Steve up with a sympathetic smile, and he looked up at the crowd watching. They knew who he was, it was out. He limped back to his apartment, a million thoughts in his mind. “Rogers! They want you in the throne room. Now.” Steve opened his door and Brock Rumlow, a servant in the kitchen pulled him out. “Keep your head down and just nod and confirm. Okay, kid?” Steve nodded and ran through the courtyard into the foyer of the palace. Two guards held the boy on either side, dragging him to the throne room. They held machine guns in the other hand. Steve grunted in annoyance when he was pushed to the floor. Steve kept his head down. They tied his arms to his back and brought him to his knees. Steve watched sets of feet walk up and take their places.  
Bucky was brought into the throne room, groaning in disagreement. He was told of a wayward servant picking fights who needed to be brought to justice. He received looks from servants on the way in, and he walked closer to his brother and sister. “It’s like mock-trial in school. We’ll be fine.” Wanda whispered and scurried along. Bucky walked in and saw the shadow of a dark blonde boy in an oversized yellow sweater and jeans tied onto his knees on the other side of the room. Bucky thought he was cute even though he didn’t see his face yet. They took their seats and the queen spoke up. “Steven Grant Rogers.” She began, and Bucky flinched in his seat. Wanda kept her composure, but there was some amusement in her eyes. Loki, on the other hand went wild. He leaned in like a child, suppressing giggles and rude comments. Bucky kept his eyes on Steve, thinking about why he was there and what he had done. “You’re a very good man, Steven. You don’t seem like one to pick up battles out of nowhere.” The queen said. “Thank you, your majesty.” Steve said in a monotone voice, head still to the floor. “Look at us when we speak to you, you hear me boy?!” The king said with anger in his voice. Steve slowly lifted his head and his eyes met the Queen’s. Then, he looked around the panel of royals upon him. His eyes met with Buckys and the two looked at each other for a while. Steve flashed a small smile at the other boy and Bucky blushed and his lips parted into a shy smile. Steve eased up a bit and got back to what the queen was saying. “Now boy, we should fire you, and we might. Attacking an advisor is no joke.” The king said. “I understand, your highness.” Steve said with Shane and sadness in his voice. He had just saw the prince again, he couldn’t let go that easily. “But we won’t, not only because we need you-“ the queen began. “But because of your heart.” Bucky said, finishing his mother’s sentence. He immediately retreated into his seat, blushing badly. “Thank you for keeping me here. It means so much to me. “Do you have any siblings, Steven?” Steve nodded his head and smiled. “Good. You will be assigned to my children’s quarters. James, since you are eldest, Steven will assist you first and foremost. Understand, boys?” Both boys nodded and looked to each other. “Good. You’re all excused. Later today, we’d like to talk to you privately, Steven.” Steve nodded at the king and smiled. “And for God’s sake, unite him! He isn’t a criminal, he’s a friend.” The queen said gently. Once they untied him, steve scurried to his feet and ran off like a mouse. Bucky couldn’t help but smile at him. Steve smiled giddily on his walk to his apartment. That night, Bucky called in the kitchen for his servant to bring him dinner. Bucky ordered two times as much tonight because he was more than happy to share with Steve. Bucky told his siblings not to make such a big mess since he’d be having company, and they mostly listened to him for once. Bucky set up a bag of things for himself to have something to do with Steve. Once Bucky was done preparing, he waited for a knock at his door.  
Steve was lying down in his apartment watching the live action version of beauty and the beast. He was too preoccupied with the ending to hear the phone ring. His neighbor, Sharon carter, a young girl, here only because her aunt was an advisor, he was told; knocked at his door. “Steven! They’ve been calling you for 15 minutes!” Sharon yelled and Steve shouted back a thank you and ran to throw his uniform back on. He waited two more minutes to watch the last song, and responded to the phone. A man shouted over the chaos of the kitchen that he had to bring up a meal by the prince’s orders. Steve turned off his tv, grabbed his keys, gun lady Karen gave him yesterday and ran off to see the prince again. Steve retrieved the food cart from one of the cooks assistants with a smile and took the elevator up to the children’s wing. The lights were dim in the main hallway and Steve heard faint arguing over music. Steve walked to the end of the hall where he was told Buckys room was and took a deep breath when he was almost at the door. It was open a bit, the faint sound of an old record playing in the background. Steve opened the door a bit more and walked in with the cart. Bucky was hidden on the other sideof the dark room, playing darts. “I uh- Your majest- uhhh… hi, Bucky.” Steve stumbled on his words. Bucky turned around, smiling. “You’re late” he smiled brightly and walked toward him. “Hey, Stevie.” Bucky laughed and leaned in for a hug. Steve’s heart soared. “How’ve you been, Buck?” Steve couldn’t stop smiling. “Not too bad. Not. Too. Bad.” Bucky jogged across the room and turned off his record player. “Singin’ in the rain. It came out in America in the 1950s.” Steve recalled. “That’s right.” Bucky said and took his remote to turn the tv on. “It’s really good.” Steve gushed. Buckys heart burst just because Steve was standing there. “Grab a plate. I got some to share.” Steve picked up a cupcake and offered one to Bucky as well, who started munching on it immediately. “You ever been to Turkey, Steve Rogers?” Bucky said, an idea in his head. “No I haven’t. Why?” Steve said, a confused look on his face. “Would you wanna go for a road trip? The capital is driving distance. It sure is beautiful.” Bucky sighed. “Tonight?” Bucky nodded in response. “Okay!” Steve said like an excited child. “Okay, go and get some of your things. Meet me back up here in a few.” Bucky shooed him, smiling. “Thanks!” Steve laughed and ran off. Once he was in his apartment, he got his sweater, phone and a few snacks he got from his pantry. He thought to bring his Polaroid camera, so he put everything in his book bag and slammed and locked the door. He locked it and felt a figure on his left. He jumped when he looked to see a young Sharon Carter giving him a dirty look. “Where are you off to?” She said, giving him a sassy look. The girl was 13 and already as sassy as an old lady. “Class.” Steve replied calmly. “Your books aren’t with you, Steven. Where are you really going?” She said with curiosity and suspicion in her tone. “To see a friend.” He wasn’t lying, but he did blush. “What are you actually doing?! I won’t ask this nicely again.” She smirked. Steve stuttered, thinking of what to say. “To the palace.” Steve replied Coolly. “Where in the palace?” She said. “An advisor has requested to see me.” He said, on his toes. “Your work phone didn’t ring.” She said, glaring into his eyes. “I got an email.” He said, clenching his fists. “No you didn’t. I checked a minute ago.” She crossed her arms and flared into his eyes. “Wha-“ Steve had to think of something fast. Bucky was waiting. “To meet someone? A secret rendezvous? Didn’t think you, Steven grant Rogers were capable of such a thing. Now I don’t believe in rumors but I think I know who-“ Sharon was cut off by a woman’s voice. She had an accent and sounded rather embarrassed. “Sharon! Stop questioning Steven. It isn’t right.” She shouted and walked across the hall. Steve got a better look at her and gasped. It was Peggy Carter, an advisor to the queen. All scrambled up. She looked angry. Steve adjusted his stance. She was rather pretty and maybe a year younger than him. Steve would’ve liked the girl if he wasn’t already in love with- “stand up tall. What were you trying to get out of him?” She said sharply. “He was going to meet someone. He looks really comfy, so probably for a while.” Sharon reported. “That’s none of your business. Now, get inside. It’s my job to take good care of you since your home alone. Not disparish good men’s names. Steven, it’s nice to meet you.” She extended her hand and Steve took it with a smile. “The pleasure is all but mine, Lady Carter.” He said with a devonare tone. “Peggy is fine.” She smiled brightly. “You like him. Poor you.” Sharon said and walked back inside, typing on her phone. “Sorry about her.” She blushed a dark red. “Don’t worry about it ma’am.” Steve wiped the sweat from her face and sighed. “Good night.” She returned the words and started walking back to her apartment. “She’s a lucky girl, Steven.” She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. “Hey. We’ll keep in touch. I think we’d be really close.” He smiled with pity. “I’d like that.” She returned a smile. “Bye, Peggy!” He ran off. “Good night!” She said in return and ran the opposite way.  
Bucky gathered a large bag of things to bring with him that Steve might like. He remembered the night in Steve’s room and smiled. Wanda and Loki walked in. “Going so soon?” Wanda smirked. “We wanna meet your boyfriend for real!” Loki nudged his brother who blushed and hid and uncomfortable look. “He isn’t my boyfriend!” He whined. “Yet.” They replied, smiling. “We’ll help you.” Wanda smiled, playing with his hair. “Of course we will.” Loki agreed with his sister, for once. “You-“ Bucky’s mouth was left wide open. “You….actually agreed with Wanda…” Bucky gave them a look of awe. “Are you surprised?” Loki smirked. “Yes!” Bucky screamed jokingly. “We don’t really hate each other. We just fight. You’d be surprised.” Wanda smiled. “Also, aren’t you our brother, too? We fight with you.” Loki pokes him and Bucky spassed and lied on the ground, eyes to the ceiling. “I’m the oldest. I argue with you. It’s my job to annoy you.” Bucky smirked. “Now sit back up so I can do your face-“ Wanda started. “And I can do your hair.” Loki finished, smiling. “So I fall in love and you two are buddy-buddy now?!” Bucky gaped, a smile ghosting his lips. Bucky connected his speaker to his phone and played some of his music while his siblings prepared to fix him up. Loki put his hair in a braided bun while Wanda fixed up some different shaped hearts on Bucky’s freckles. Loki finished after Wanda and Bucky opened his eyes and looked up to a mirror Loki and Wanda helded. “It’s great! Thanks guys.” He smiled. There was a knock at the door and the three looked up expectantly. “Do come in!” Bucky said loudly and the door opened gently. Thee was Steve Rogers, looking like a nervous wreck, but Bucky thought he looked amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops it might take a bit to write as I’m writing two more stories at the moment so please hold.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don’t know :)
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment if you’d like, I’d appreciate it!


End file.
